SECRET AFTER SCHOOL
by Torahiko Ooshima
Summary: El fanfic contiene temática yuri osea (chica x chica), donde manejare a todas las chicas del vocaloid 1 y 2, contando cada en en sus historias, para esto aprovechare a vy1 (mizki), quien tendrá una relación con cada uno de ellas, que contare conforme vaya avanzando el fic, y cada historia empezara desde el primer cap. entren y lean :3 resumen extenso adentro


Bueno la idea de este fanfic, esta basado en algo que seria parecido a lo que es una novela visual, al menos creo que han escuchado hablar de estas o juegos de citas, donde tu juegas a quedarte con un de los personajes principales, bueno si no los conocen están por ejemplo los que yo conozco (yosuga no sora, air, school days, higurashi no naku koroni, hide and seek, hetaoni y morenatsu) la tematica será yuri (lesbianismo para quien no sepa) EN LA QUE LA PROTAGONISTA SERAS TU, la razon por la que escogi a Vy1, es por la cual no tiene imagen, y puedes crearla a la tuya sin embargo ESTO NO ES UN FIC INTERACTIVO, bueno usare como a los vocaloid, de la versión 1 y 2, basada en la canción SECRET AFTER SCHOOL, te serán proporcionadas 9 posibles parejas, las cuales serán las que representa la cancion,, el juego será manejado por 8 historias, las cuales las llamare "rutas" y se manejaran en el siguiente orden

1.- ruta: sf-a2 miki

2.-ruta: meiko

3.-ruta: kaai yuki

4.- ruta: megurine luka

5.-ruta: kagamine rin

6.-ruta: megpoid gumi

7.-ruta: magane llily y nekomura iroha

8.-ruta: hatsune miku

La temática será prácticamente tener a tu lado a una de estas chicas al final del curso escolar, osea que el fic será romántico y dramático, si tienen alguna duda en si con esto háganme la saber por mensaje privado.

Aparecerán otros personajes presentes en el universo Vocaloid oficial de las versiones del programa 1 y 2, (Por tanto, descartamos a todos los UTAU, Voyakiloid y los más modernos, que entran en la tercera versión del programa) pudiendo incluso aparecer sus equivalentes ingleses e españoles, después de aburrirlos con esto que comience el fanfic

* * *

Hace dos meses que vine a vivir con mi abuela a la ciudad. yo y mi hermano yuuma nos hemos visto obligados a cambiar nuestras vidas radicalmente... no me ha caído del todo bien el tener que cambiar de vida de esta forma, y mucho menos a mi hermano, el cual ha tenido una actitud desagradable desde entonces por su inconformidad con esto, debido a el trabajo actual de mis padres ellos constantemente estarán viajando y no podrán cuidar de nosotros, aun así no todo es malo. Hace poco me entere de que he sido aceptada en la escuela de bellas artes de la ciudad, tanto yo como mi hermano nacimos con una voz privilegiada, solo que al parecer a el no le interesa explotar al máximo ese don, a diferencia mía yo siempre he soñado con lograr ser una gran cantante, y llenar estadios, la sensación de ser admirada por alguien mas, es tan satisfactoria que no la podría describir.

Y aquí estoy poniéndome el uniforme blanquecino con adornos rojos, que si soy sincera con migo misma, lo detesto, pero es un pequeño sacrificio que tendré que hacer para superarme. Mi hermano por su parte ira a una escuela secundaria simple, sin alguna especialidad referente. No es como si al le interesara lo mismo que a mi, pero me gustaría ver que se esforzara mas en ver algo para su futuro.

Soy mizki y tengo 16 años… voy a adentrarme a mi décimo primero año en estudio, y especializarme en canto, se podría decir que mi nivel de estudios es medio superior. no es como si tuviera una vida mala, pero resulta ser repetitiva, y eso es algo aburrido y fastidioso. Después de todo muchas veces tenemos que atender labores fastidiosas que mi abuela, por ser de edad avanzada no puede lograr por si sola, ademas de los constantes peleas que tengo con mi hermano, por diversas situaciones que llevan desde pelearnos por el baño hasta cosas aun mas serias.

Acabándome de poner las zapatillas tomo mi mochila y abro la puerta de mi habitación para toparme con una desagradable sorpresa — vaya hermanita… de verdad que el uniforme te sienta mal, te vez aun mas horrible de lo normal— dijo mi hermano con una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro, en verdad me molesta, pero si muestro alguna señal de fastidio le daré el gusto de haberme hecho enojar, así que solo sonreí y le dije — ¡cállate idiota¡ ¿no tienes que arreglarte para ir a tu escuela? tienes el aspecto de no haberte bañado en meses —. Mencione con desdén sabiendo que mi hermano ya estaba listo para irse al colegio, el solo me dio una mala cara para después darme un golpecito suave en la frente con dos de sus dedos. —¡oye! — le reclame enfadada mientras sobaba mi frente y el solo me dio una cálida sonrisa —solo ten buena suerte — tomo su mochila de lado para empezar a bajar las escaleras e irse de la casa, el suele aparentar ser un tipo rudo, pero se que por dentro es una ternura, aun así sigue siendo un idiota. Ya lista me dirijo a la planta baja para despedirme de mi abuela, quien me da su bendición y me abraza para al fin ir a mi primer día de escuela.

Salgo corriendo rápidamente de mi hogar, no quiero llegar tarde sobre todo en mi primer día, mientras iba por las calles algo llamo mi atención al parecer eran dos chicos que venían detrás mío peleando, ambos eran rubios y la chica tenía un uniforme igual al mío, solo que a ella le quedaba mejor, ¡dios enserio odio este uniforme!, en verdad era divertido ver como la chica molestaba al otro muchacho. y mientras reía frente al "espectáculo" que estaban dando los tipos un claxon, me saco de mis pensamientos. estuve apunto de ser arrollada, por ver mas cosas que no eran de mi incumbencia y no prestar atención a mi camino —lo siento —. Dije avergonzada al conductor y cruze la carretera lo mas rápido posible, debería a tener más cuidado, después de todo es una ciudad grande y está en constante movimiento, lo digo esto porque anteriormente donde vivía era un tranquilo pueblo, nada que ver con esto. Di un largo suspiro y cuando levante mi mirada, ahí estaba yo… a solo unas cuantas calles de mi anhelado nuevo colegio, no pude evitar mi emoción y sonriendo con euforia me dirige a la entrada. Ya estando ahi estaba tan feliz me quede asombrada con solo ver tanta hermosura, todos se veían tan elegantes con el uniforme color blanco, en serio era más hermoso de lo que me imaginaba, el patio principal estaba lleno de alumnos conversando, cerré mis ojos un segundo y me di paso al lugar, pero toda esa magia se esfumo cuando choque con una persona y cai al suelo. Dándome un leve golpe, al parecer no sería mi día... y alzando mi mirada me halle con una chica rubia, de pelo largo y un flequillo del copete que cruzaba por su rostro

—¿Acaso estas ciega tonta? — La chica se había molestado aun cuando yo fui la que cayo al suelo, definitivamente este no seria mi día, me levante muerta de la vergüenza aun escuchaba algunas risitas de las personas que vieron cuando me fui al suelo, y con la cabeza hacia abajo le dije —discúlpame —, pareciera que la chica estuviera a punto de gritarme algo cuando... —lily-sama deje de ser mala — comento una chica que estaba tras de mí, al voltear a verla mejor era evidente que era más pequeña que nosotras dos, solo que su flequillo era más pronunciado, con cabello rojizo claro y una diadema roja que cruzaba su cabello, parecían simular un par de orejas de gato, se veía bastante tierna debo admitirlo, lo último que le note fue una leve cola de caballo que realzaba su ternura.

La rubia solo siguió su camino de largo como si nada hubiese pasado —como sea… iroha vámonos a clase — dijo fríamente la rubia, pero poco después de eso la pequeña se acerco a mi para decirme —lo siento mucho — la pequeña me dio una reverencia, para ir detrás de la tipa que me tiro, eso fue un alivio, que bueno que no paso a mas, aunque… —veo que seré conocida como la tonta que se cayó el primer día —, dije desanimada al oír aun los cuchicheos y risitas entre mis compañeros.

—No les hagas caso, para mañana ya estarán hablando de otra cosa… —, dijo una chica que se acercaba sonriente hacia mí, tenía unas largas coletas color azul-verdoso —no estoy segura de eso… pero gracias por preocuparte por mi — conteste fingiendo una sonrisa, —no es nada… ¿disculpa eres nueva? No había visto tu rostro antes por aquí —.Al parecer quiere cambiar el tema para no desanimarme mas, parece ser una buena persona —de hecho si lo soy, un gusto conocerte soy mizki— extendí mi mano amistosamente y ella la tomo con gusto, vaya la chica tenia algo especial.

—Soy miku, hatsune miku— dijo y mientras intentaba retirar mi mano del saludo, pero ella me tomo mas fuerte de ella, no dejándome soltar nuestras manos, su mirada estaba algo perdida, parecía que estaba algo embobada — ¿a que división de artes vas mizki?— pregunto aun con la mirada embobada, mientras yo me sentía algo incomoda por la situación asi que antes de contestar su pregunta le dije —amm… miku mi mano…— ella volteo para ver que aun sostenía mi mano y la estrujaba con fuerza y solo la solto rápidamente avergonzada —lo siento no me di cuenta— yo solo le di media sonrisa y conteste —no te preocupes, voy a música el salón 11-°A— Dije aun alegre y pareciera que a ella inmediatamente se le dibujo una enorme y resplandeciente sonrisa en su rostro repleta de felicidad.

—¡eso es genial! Yo también voy a esa sección, seremos compañeras eso es asombroso—, podría decir lo mismo, pero en verdad la chica parecía demasiado eufórica para mi gusto -¿enserio? Eso suena bastante bien-, dije esa respuesta para que la chica nose sintiera mal, por si respondiera algo que la ofendiera - te presentare a las demás chicas en el recreo-. Eso me resulto aun mas factible, conocer mas gente me haría mejor la estancia aquí -claro-. dije esta vez sinceramente

-bien ahora corramos a clases antes de que la maestra nos regañe-. Ella tomo mi mano y me llevo corriendo por los pasillos de la institución hasta que alguien nos llamó la atención.

-¡miku! Detente ahora mismo-, La chica de las coletas dio un fuerte freno haciendo que yo casi callera de nuevo, y al ver a la persona de la voz que había llamado la atención de mi compañera, vi a una chica muy hermosa debo decir, tenía una largo cabello rozado un cuerpo envidiable y un semblante maduro. Algo sorprendida al verla... me quede viendo sin que me diera cuenta sus voluptuosos dones, que no habían comparación a lo que yo y mucho menos miku teníamos. -luka~nee… solo estaba algo apresurada-. Contesto tontamente miku rascándose la cabeza -¡¿a quién diablos llamas luka~nee?!-, contesto esta vez mas enfurecida la chica, yo solo me puse detrás de miku, porque al parecer a ella no le asustaba y seguía con la misma cara sonriente de un principio.

-vamos luka~nee no te enfades- dijo miku abrazando a la pelirosada de una forma excesivamente cariñosa -¡soy megurine-san para ti! Y deja de estar corriendo por los pasillo, si te atrapo de nuevo a ti o a tu nueva "amiguita" les pondré un castigo que corresponda y por favor suéltame, la gente podría pensar mal...-. Dijo liberandose del agarre de la peli-verde y dando la vuelta para retirarse, parecía bastante molesta, miku solo se volvió hacia mi y dijo -no le temas a luka~nee, es solo que ella es la encargada de la disciplina como presidenta estudiantil, y solo hace su trabajo- yo solo acenti mi cabeza-está bien… creo… - así miku me empezó a hablar de todo tipo de cosas de camino al salón.

ya llegando al salon tomamos aciento en lugares al azar, o almenos eso hice yo. poco despues la maestra se presentó, su nombre era swett ann, pero prefería que solo le dijéramos profesora ann, y ahí note que solo había chicas en mi salón, al parecer la escuela estaba dividida en dos secciones las de hombres y la de mujeres, pero en el recreo podían convivir todos juntos, en cuanto la maestra termino de explicar las reglas de la institución nos dijo -al parecer ya todas se conocen, pero solo veo una cara nueva, chica pasa al frente-. Dijo señalándome mientras yo moría de vergüenza, no me gustaba ser mucho el centro de atención y ya estando en frente de todas, alguien interrumpió abriendo la puerta del salón estruendosamente -¡llegue!-, Grito la chica de largo pelaje rojizo y un pelo rebelde en su cabeza, que llego hace unos segundos, aun jadeando-

-si llegaste… pero veinte minutos tarde señorita miki, al pasillo castigada ¡ahora¡-, Fueron las palabras de la profesora ann, antes para que toda la clase se comenzara a burlar de ella, ella avergonzada solo cerró la puerta, debo admitir que me saco un par de carcajadas, el que llegara así de repente -bueno continua…-, Solo asentí mi cabeza y con menos tensión en el ambiente les dije a todas… -soy mizki pero mis amigos me apodan vy1… por favor sean buenas conmigo-, asi solo la profesora me sonrió -bien, toma aciento entre gumi y miku al parecer esta libre- Dijo la maestra y yo solo me senté ahí emocionada por estar a lado de miku, ya que era la única que había sido amable conmigo desde que había llegado justo antes de que miku me dijera algo, la otra chica de pelo verde tomo la palabra -hola mikzi-san soy gumi espero que nos llevemos bien-, yo le sonreí por amabilidad -gracias, igualmente gumi-san-. La chica parecia alegre de pelo corto, aunque algo desalineada… lo que traía en su cabeza ¿eran googles? Vaya que se veía algo… extraña, en ese momento miku me lanzo un papelito con algo escrito, que decía: "guarden silencio o si no…" antes de que pudiera leer lo demás la tisa de la maestra ann, me había golpeado la cabeza -gumi y mizki guarden silencio o las saco de mi clase, el recreo será tiempo para presentarse -. Ambas asentimos avergonzadas y miku se rio un poco.

Ya acabando las 4 largas horas de clase donde conocí a otro maestro que me daría ingles se llamaba tonio, y era bastante serio, llego el recreo donde miku me llevo a la azotea de la escuela, ahí me dijo estarían sus amigas y al llegar lo primero que oi fue..-¿miku quien es ella?-, dijo una chica de cabellera corta y castaña que yacía acostada en el piso viéndome fijamente -es la nueva que entro en el salón, se sienta a mi lado…- Contesto gumi, algo apresurada -, y apenas yo iba a tomar la palabra miku me interrumpió.

-bueno chicas deja la presento ella es mizki y está conmigo gumi y miki en nuestro salón, también estará en canto con nosotras- Miku hablaba tan fluidamente dirigiéndose a todas, ella parecía ser tan social y alegre siempre.

-Si es la tonta que choco con migo en la mañana ¿o me equivoco?-, Dijo la rubia, no había notado su presencia hasta que hablo, y se me erizo la piel, ella parecía tener una legua venenosa -¡lily-sama!-, Dijo la chica que vi junto a ella en la mañana bastante molesta ahora -lily debes dejar de ser tan lengua larga, eso es fríamente la pelirosada, que era la misma que nos regañó a mí y a miku en la mañana

-bueno ya dejen de atacarme, se supone que son mis amigas-, dijo ya molesta e indignada la rubia retirándose de ahi y dándome un pequeño empujon -¡ho Lily-sama!-, Grito la chicade la diadema de gato corriendo tras ella

-lo siento no quise causar problemas- conteste algo preocupada por que las demás me odiaran, debido a la obvia razón de que no le caigo bien a lily -nahh niña no te preocupes, Lily siempre es así-, Contesto la castaña levantándose y dirigiéndose a mí, lentamente -asi que mizki ¿he? chica se acercó más y más a mi rostro hasta besar mi mejilla, para después susurrarme al oído -un gusto soy meiko-, yo me puse completamente roja ante eso y ella se retiró riéndose a carcajadas

-jajajajaj se puso roja jajajajaj se ve tan linda jajajaja… en fin estoy en el salón 13-C- me molesto un poco que se burlara de mi y entre sus risas alguien la interrumpio -meiko deja de hacer eso… es inapropiado, lamento por no presentarme antes-. La mujer de pelo rosa se acercó a extenderme su mano -soy megurine luka un placer y junto con Lily estamos en el salón 12-A-, Tome su mano y le sonreí nuevamente

-un gusto-, Ella se sonrojo levemente y soltamos nuestras manos -bueno bueno… y ¿a qué horas piensan presentarme a mí?- Se acercó la rubia de pelo corto empujando a miku a un lado y sonriéndome enormemente -soy rin kagamine, la mejor cantante de aquí, mi salón es el 12-B-. Muy segura de si misma se puso imponente frente a mi, pareciera que tuviera una actitud arrolladora -jajaja muy bien lo tendré en cuenta-, Dije sonriendo, para que después ser sorprendida por alguien que jalaba mi vestido, era una pequeña niña

-mi nombre es kaai yuki- Era una pequeña niña. Pensé que esta escuela era solo medio superior, pero esta niña apenas aparentaba los 9 años, me quede algo impactada y sin querer no pude evitar preguntarle-¿Qué edad tienes?-, ella hizo un pequeño puchero muy lindo, en señal de que le molesto mi pregunta -¿hu?lo dices como si fuera una niña, tengo catorce estoy en el salón 9-D- yo aun incrédula estuve a punto de decir...

-¿en se…?-, Antes de que dijera algo mas miku me jalo y me dijo al oído -no menciones nada sobre su apariencia, ella es sensible con ese tema-. yo la mire de reojo y le respondí a miku con un -ok-, En ese momento una chica se hizo presente

-¡al fin llegue!-, grito la peliroja llegando impaciente y sentándose en el suelo, comenzando a comer como si no hubiera un mañana -impuntual como siempre-. Dijo luka dando un pequeño trago a su bebida, era la misma chica que había llegado tarde en la mañana su pelo era largo y tenía un pelo rebelde que se paraba en medio de su cabeza

-oigan quien es ella-, pregunto la peliroja señalandome y aun con comida en la boca. -es, mizki la nueva alumna de nuestra clase, la cual no notaste por estar llegar tarde y estar distraída-, Dijo miku algo molesta

-lo siento.. pero…-, Dijo algo avergonzada la chica, mientras me saludaba -soy miki, jejeje nuestro nombre es parecido, espero que podamos ser buenas amigas-. yo le devolvi el saludo -gracias espero lo feliz, después comenzó la plática y las preguntas para conocerme y sobre todo almorzamos, antes de que el timbre anunciara nuestro regreso al salón, me explicaron sobre las otras dos chicas, Lily e iroha, y me pregunto cómo será mi vida desde ahora

* * *

Aceptare cualquier tipo de critica a mi escritura redacción y fic, solo por favor no sean tan duros, me esforzare en esto y no quiero desanimarme, ya que lo estoy haciendo con mucha anticipación, que he planeado hacerlo desde hace meses atrás, si algo está mal, les pido me corrijan

antes de irme les dire que les cambiare las edades originales a los vocaloid, para que encajen con la historia y que no me basare en si en los dialogos de la cancion solo me inspire en ella para escribir la historia mas no me basare en ella

Torahiko-out


End file.
